Beauty and the Warewolf
by FanFiction297
Summary: When she realised what a great teacher he was she then realised he was also a great kisser...  ...He was surprised to find a witch in his bed... Remus Lupin/ Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione and Lupin fan fiction that I made because I was bored ****J**

**Anyhow…let me know if you like it…**

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, it was cold. She went downstairs to the common room and sat on the sofa beside the fire, she was thinking about the full moon that shun outside the window nearest to her. Ever since Snape had taken over their Defence against the Dark arts classes she'd wondered where Professor Lupin was. It seemed so curious that every day that was a full moon and the day after he'd be missing.

Slowly but rationally in her head she realised something.

'_It can't be a coincidence that he is missing on days predicted full moon' _she thought _'Snape taught us about werewolves with the intention of revealing why Mr Lupin's been absent' _

But she wasn't completely convinced of her theory as she had no evidence to back it up, so she pushed the thought aside and opened a book that she'd brought with her, **'Ancient Ruins: Glossary'**

She sat back and read a few chapters, but the thought kept coming back. Hermione then yawned and fixed herself in the couch and thought of a werewolf before closing her eyes.

In the morning Hermione woke up and got ready to leave for Hogsmade with Ron and Harry.

"Harry I don't think they are going to let you go without the permission slip signed" she insisted to an inpatient Harry that looked over the line of students handing their slips.

"Maybe they'll make a exception" Harry seemed convinced

Mrs McGonagall walked over to them "Slips" she said in a firm voice.

Hermione and Ron handed them and walked to the line of students.

"I'm sorry Harry, Parents or official Guardians are the only ones that can sign it" McGonagall gave him a pitiful look, and continued along the line.

Harry stepped back frustrated and watched Ron and Hermione leave.

Hermione gave him a saddened wave. "Poor Harry" she told Ron

"Well…we'll be able to spend time by ourselves right?" He smiled but it faded as he saw she was still looking back at Harry.

They walked along the slippery snowy path it was peaceful and beautiful scenery.

"Have you wondered where Lupin is?" Hermione asked curious

"Not Really the guy needs a brake once in a while" Ron replied

"Well yeah, but so suddenly he comes back and then disappears for three days and then comes back for a week or two and goes again" Hermione told him "Isn't that weird?"

"I guess, why?" He said now a bit curious

"Ron!" Dean Thomas interrupted "Free chocolate frogs, hurry!"

Ron ran along with Dean, Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the candy shop.

Ron stuffed his pockets with dozens of chocolate frogs and walked out of the shop with Dean, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan laughing while Hermione was joined by the Patil twins.

"Hermione!" said Parvati "Did you hear Free chocolate-"

"Frogs?" Hermione finished the sentence "Yeah Ron and the guys got dozens of them"

"You want one?" Padma asked handing her one "Got one spare"

"Sure thanks" Hermione took it "I'll keep it for later"

The three girls walked around Hogsmade for a while and settled on a bench near the three broomsticks.

"So Hermione" said Padma "Truth or Dare"

Hermione woke up from her fantasy, as soon as Lavender Brown joined the group Hermione had lost interest in their conversation and just sat a little back so that she wouldn't be bothered while she read a small book she'd purchased in a shop earlier.

"Eh…I don't think this game is for me" she told them

"Come on Hermione" Lavender insisted "Its fun, join in"

Hermione sighed and sat closer "Truth"

"Alright" Padma said thoughtful

"Oh I know" Lavender reached over and whispered something to Padma

"Good idea" Padma said "Hermione, Would you kiss any of the guys in our year and who?"

"That's two Truths" she replied

"Well considering that you haven't joined in the past hour then we think its fair"

Hermione sighed once again and thought of her answer quite a bit, "Alright but he's not in our year" she said

"Even better" Lavender moved in closer with a big smile on her face.

"Fred Weasley" she said

"What?" Padma asked excitedly

"Yes, yes if I had to I would kiss Fred" Hermione said "Anyway my turn I think"

Hermione looked around and selected Lavender

"truth or dare?"

Lavender answered "Truth"

"Same question" Hermione said

Lavender raised her eyebrows "Well… Harry Potter"

The girls smiled and giggled all but Hermione.

Lavender turned to Parvati "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Parvati said

"I dare you to go over to Ron and flirt" Lavender said

"No problem" Parvati stood up and the girls watched, Although this kinds of games where so childish for Hermione she was enjoying herself she even felt girly like all the others.

They watched and saw how Ron began to blush and eventually Parvati came back after giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"That was easy" Parvati said

Before they knew it, it was almost half-five and Mrs McGonagall was getting everyone ready to leave.

"That was fun Hermione" said Lavender walking by her side "You should join us more often"

"Yeah I enjoyed it" Hermione replied "Thanks"

Hermione then walked to Ron who was waiting by the gates for her, "there you are" he said and continued walking.

Back at the castle, Ron and Hermione joined all the other students at dinner in the Great hall, where Harry was.

"How what Hogsmade?" asked Harry trying to sound positive but it almost came out a bit annoyed.

Ron told him everything they saw and even about Parvati's weird flirting.

Hermione looked over at the Teacher's table and saw Remus Lupin, he seemed very tired and had a scar across his cheek which Hermione knew wasn't there before.

"And I went to see Lupin" Harry said which made Hermione look back

"What?" she wondered

"He helped me with my patronus" said Harry "He seemed exhausted, but he helped me a lot"

When they reached the Common room it was almost seven o'clock, "Oh… almost forgot" Harry said to Hermione "He said that he wanted to see you"

"Me?" she wondered

"Yes, you" Harry replied "But hurry because I think he said before ten"

Hermione hurried down the halls to his office that was almost the other side of the castle, she reached it at around quarter past seven, she knocked on the door, instantly the door swung open.

"Hermione" he said pleased

"Mr Lupin" she replied "Harry said you wanted to talk to me"

"Yes I do" he let her inside.

Hermione sat in the chair by the desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry" said Lupin

"Harry?" Hermione seemed puzzled "What about him?"

"Well he's been worrying me" said Lupin "Lately he's been acting like he's missing or he's worried about something"

"Well yeah I have noticed something's not the same with him" said Hermione

Lupin sat back on his desk and sipped from a drink he'd had from earlier.

"I also wanted to talk about your essay" he said in a more serious tone "Snape pointed it out after he'd corrected them"

Hermione seemed tense as the essay referred a lot on what she thought, facts and that she had suspected someone she knew was a werewolf.

"It was well detailed and I admire your passion to investigate and to create such magnificent work out of a class assignment" he said almost praising her which was not what Hermione thought would happen.

"Your standards are well over the average for your age and your class year" He continued "Harry probably told you that I've been teaching him the Patronus charm"

"Harry mentioned it" she replied

"Well I asked Professor Dumbledore if it would be okay to teach you The patronus charm and he approved of course if you are happy to accept the offer"

"But that's advanced magic" Hermione said surprised yet excited "They only begin to teach it at Year five"

"I know but to me and to Professor Dumbledore it seems, that you are well at their level" Said Lupin "So are you in?"

"Of course how could I refuse such an amazing opportunity" Hermione was excited

"Well how about we start tomorrow Sunday, I'm guessing you wont be busy?" he asked

"No, Sunday is fine" she smiled

"Well don't let me keep you any longer" Lupin opened the door for her

**So There you go hope you enjoyed anyhow just a warning it may get graphic or so but I will continue if I get three or more reviews so I know someone wants to read it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so just a little note that this is Hermione's fourth year I know Remus Lupin didn't teach then but it would make it less awkward with the ages and everything alright…. Enjoy**

Hermione walked into Remus Lupin's office at three o'clock in the evening, it was cold outside and owls flew near, the outside was completely covered with snow.

"Good evening Hermione" he welcomed her and guided her inside.

"Good evening Mr Lupin" she replied taking her coat off and placing it on a chair.

"Call me Remus" he replied with a smile "So shall we begin?"

Hermione gave a nod, "Alright" he took two chairs and faced them in the same direction one slightly behind the other "sit" he instructed her to sit in the chair in front and he sat in the one behind it.

"I want you to relax, breathe in and breath out slowly" he said and with one flick of his hand the candle lights weakened making the room been lit by the fire "Listen to my voice" he said soothingly making her relax

"I want you to follow my instructions very carefully, but I want you to relax at all times" Remus said close to her ear.

"Think of a time you where extremely happy" said Remus "Or a thing, person or animal that makes you extremely joyful"

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of Harry and Ron all their experiences and happy times, then she thought of her puppy Ruby that she had back home and then she thought of Fred.

"You have one?" asked Remus

"Yes" replied Hermione

"Stand here" he pointed at a spot close to a huge chest on the ground.

Hermione did as he told her, "Now push that thought to one side for one moment and I want you to think of a dementor the coldness, their look, the feeling" Hermione felt a shiver through her body but stood still

"I want you to think only about the dementor, only dementor nothing else" he said firmly "Once it appears all that darkness and emotion I want you to turn it into your happy thought alright then you will say the words 'Expecto Patronus' you understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Repeat after me, Expecto Patronus" he said

"Expecto Patronus" she replied

Remus gave her a minute to prepare once she nodded again he opened the chest, The dementor appeared

"Expecto Patronus" she said firmly and loudly from her wand a small silver shell grew around the dementor but it was hard to control

"Hermione focus" he said "Expecto Patronus"

"Expecto Patronus" she repeated louder this time the shell grew bigger and she was able to control it better she pushed the dementor down back into the chest, and she let the spell fade away.

Suddenly her body felt weak and almost fell backwards Remus was just able to catch her and he sat Hermione on a chair.

"Amazing" he said excited "That was magnificent, and I think all for today" he tapped her back gently

Hermione went to meet Harry and Ron in the Quidditch Pitch where they'd arrange to meet before she went to Lupin's office.

"Hermione" said Ginny, who was also there, greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Ginny" she replied with excitement

"So how was your lesson?" Ginny asked quite curious

"Good I was able to cast my first Patronus almost perfectly thanks to Remus" Hermione smiled

"Remus…huh? First name basis already!" Ginny said almost teasing

"What?…he said I could call him Remus so I do" Hermione replied

The two girls sat at the viewer's benches and watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice against the Hufflepuff team.

"So how you been?" asked Hermione "Haven't seen you in a while"

"Good I guess just trying to get good grades" replied Ginny

"You okay?" Asked Hermione not completely convinced by what she said

"Yeah sure why wouldn't it be?" Ginny said looking at the pitch trying not to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Alright" Hermione knew that the best way to get something out of someone is to let them tell you by themselves.

"Fine" Ginny said after a few minutes

"There it is" Hermione said

"I need advice on something" Ginny looked at her hands a bit embarrassed "You know as I don't have any sister's and I wouldn't ask Ron or my other brothers about this and you would understand"

"Boys?" Hermione suggested

"Yeah" she replied "There is this one guy who makes me feel so happy, but he has no clue I like him, and I'm too shy around him"

"Have you talked to him?" Hermione asked

"Yes we talk all the time in class but whenever we get into a deep conversation I freeze and it suddenly dies and it gets all awkward between us"

"Let me guess he's really cute and he is in the Quidditch team?" Hermione guessed as she saw the third year players

"Yes" Ginny said "Mark Ronan, number nine" she pointed slightly and Hermione got a glance at him

"Wow he is really cute" Hermione smiled and pushed her playfully they both giggled

"Listen if you really like him try to flirt" Hermione said "Maybe do the hair flicking or eyelash battering instead of talking"

"If I cant even answer what is your favourite colour…how am I going to flirt with him" Ginny sounded more frustrated by the minute

"Come on if you really like him then it should be easy, just relax breath in breath out" Hermione then thought of Remus' words and it made a sudden smile on her face, but then she realised she was smiling at Professor Lupin so she went back to Ginny.

"Its so great I can talk to you and be open its just so much easier than talking to the girls in my year" Ginny said putting her arm around Hermione's "Like the sister I never had"

The practice finished with five injured players two from Gryffindor and Three from Hufflepuff, the injuries varied from broken jaws to broken backs and head wounds, burst lip and broken arm.

The team where getting changed when Ginny saw her opportunity to talk to Mark as he was coming out of the dressing room to get his broom that he left out.

"Hey Mark" said Ginny smiling almost too much

Mark looked back pleased to see her "Hey Gin" and went for a hug.

Mark was shirtless which made Ginny a little nervous but she breathed in and out and went for the hug and felt his heartbeat against her own chest, his torso was firm and strong.

She then done something she would have never thought she would ever do, she kissed him.

At the same time…

Hermione stood by the gates of the Stadium

"Go on Ginny he came out it's your chance" said Hermione

"okay" she said and walked over to mark

"Hermione" said a voice behind her which made her jump

"Professor" she said relieved

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he laughed "You left your coat at my office in the morning"

Hermione smiled feeling a bit stupid "Thank you sir" she took it and put it around her arm.

"So what bring you here?" asked Hermione "apart from my coat?"

"Well I was just walking around and thought if I saw you I'd give it back to you" said Lupin "Care to join me?"

"Actually I was with Ginny" said Hermione and looked back at Ginny who was very passionately kissing Mark "But I'm guessing she is too busy, so I might as well"

Hermione joined Lupin on his walk, they followed a small path around the Forbidden Forest not actually inside the forest but around it.

"So I'm guessing you know my secret" Lupin assumed after a few minutes of silenced although he seemed quite calm

"Secret?" Hermione felt nervous

"Came on Hermione we both know a witch with your intelligence must have figured it out as soon as my first mysterious disappearance" Lupin said "Its okay I'm not going to eat you or anything" They both laughed, it made Hermione feel a little more at ease "I would just like to ask you to maintain this between us I wouldn't like my place as a teacher was jeopardised by what I am"

"Of course it's between us" Hermione assured

Lupin smiled contently "You are a wonderful witch and I hope that you will turn into something great in the future"

"Thank you sir" she replied

"I've told you it's alright if you call me Remus when we are by ourselves" Lupin replied

"Its almost time for dinner right?"

"Yeah I guess" Hermione said noticing her stomach grumble

"Let me walk you back to the castle" said Remus "Some creatures around here are a bit scary"

"Thank you for the lovely walk" said Remus leaving Hermione close to the great hall

"Thank you, Remus" She smiled, turned around and walked into the hall.

She spotted Harry and Ron charming a roasted chicken to dance in the table. "What are you two goofs doing?" she asked

"Look he can do the Can-Can" Ron laughed joined by Harry, Fred ad George who sat ether side of Hermione

"Stop it you look like fools" said Hermione and Ron put the roasted bird back into its plate with a look of disappointment and annoyance.

"So…Hermione how is my girl" Fred said putting his arm around her shoulders

"Your girl?" she asked sliding to one side to get his arm off

"I heard you fancied the guts out of me" said Fred

"And me" George winked "As we _are_ identical"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Lavender"

"No actually it was Padma and Parvati, but you also told lavender…awesome" The twins hi-fived above her head.

"I am going to kill them" said Hermione spotting them hiding their faces at the end of the table.

Hermione stood up and walked out of the hall, Fred followed her.

"Come on Hermione admit it you love me" said Fred teasing

Hermione kept walking "Okay it was one truth they said if I had to kiss someone who would it be and I said the first name that popped into my head…so I said Fred"

"So I was your first name that popped into your head" he said tapping her head with his fingers lightly.

Hermione stopped, "Alright if you must know I am madly in love with you, every time I see you I want you" she walked closer to him "I just feel the desire to grab you and kiss you like I've never done to anyone before"

With every step she took closer he stepped backwards until he hit a wall, he was cornered.

"Your eyes on mine make me so frustrated, that I hadn't done this before" she came so close their lips where inches from each other.

Then before they met she stepped backwards, "Now we know who really wants who" she smiled and walked away leaving Fred rooted to the spot, with his mouth wide opened.

**There you go another chapter Review if you like…let me know what you think…**

**Thanks **

**FanFiction297**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks very much to everyone who Reviewed it helps a lot : ) **

**Anyway here is Chapter 3 …**

**Enjoy : )**

Hermione just finished classes for the day, and her last class was potions so she went to the library to start on her one thousand word essay after she spoke without been told to, again!

She sat near the Charms and History section which she was sure not to find any annoying classmates.

Hermione opened her book and began writing she was used to this essays so she wrote what she knew and backed it up with facts from the book, simple.

Then twenty minutes to her writing she noticed someone approached her and sat in the chair in front of her.

It was Angelina Johnson, "Hello Hermione" she sounded almost cynical

"Angelina" Hermione replied and then turned back to her writing

"I know" said Angelina

Hermione looked up "You know what?"

"Come on Hermione, we both know what I'm talking about, I see you flirting with him all the time and then you run off together it's so obvious" Angelina sat back with her arms crossed

Hermione was thinking Angelina was talking about Lupin.

"Well listen whatever you think its not what you think" Hermione said

"Yeah then what is it?" Angelina said a bit loudly "We break up and you get your chance to jump in"

"Wait are you talking about Fred?" Hermione asked surprised

"Yes who did you think I was talking about?" Angelina replied

"Listen, I don't like Fred although he is cute which I admit I do not want to steal it from you trust me" Hermione started gathering her stuff "And I don't think you should care who he goes out with, _you_ broke up with him" And stood up, taking her books and stood up.

"So that's the way you want to play it is it?" Angelina stood in front of her "Then bring it on"

"I don't want to play anything just forget about it" Hermione said

"Let's make it more interesting shall we, who ever gets a kiss from him first wins" Angelina said

"You are ridiculous I am not going to use Fred as an item for your stupid little, rivalry, jealousy games, goodbye Angelina" Hermione turned and walked away.

In the Gryffindor common room…

Ginny and Mark sat in the sofa holding hands by themselves while in a corner Ron watched them like a lion watching its prey.

Hermione walked through the portrait and the first person she saw was Ron "Hey Ro-" but before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her beside him and told her to bend down.

"Look at them they are so…" Ron couldn't finish the sentence he was so disgusted

"Come on Ron they look cute" said Hermione

"If he lays a finger on her I am going to smash that pretty face of his" said Ron protectively

"Okay calm down Ron" said Hermione taking him away from the corner he was in.

"Hey listen I have to run but keep and eye on them, if any hands disappear from sight, separate them immediately" said Ron to Hermione

"Sure will" Hermione reassured him

Then she sat down at a table near by and watched Ron leave, and as one Weasley disappeared another one appeared, it was…Fred.

He came over to where Hermione was although she'd done her best to look too busy to talk.

"Hermione we need to talk" he said firmly but with his usual friendly tone

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Hermione smiled

"About us I think we are becoming something, you know" Fred said sounding like ac couple

"Us, oh yeah I know" Hermione replied hysterically

"No in all seriousness, I am willing if you are" Fred said

"Willing?" Hermione still thinking it was a joke looked at him unconvinced but noticed a kind of seriousness in his eyes "You really think we are a good idea?" she asked

"Yes Hermione all those things you said when we where alone, that's all the things I feel for you" He said

"Really?" Hermione was lost in his eyes they where like the sea she felt like she was been dragged by the strong tide of the waves, he came closer their lips inches apart then with one pull Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately.

Moments later they separated and looked at each other almost surprised at what they just had done and they both realised that Ginny and Mark where looking at them surprised, even shocked.

"I think we should leave you alone" said Ginny still holding hands with mark they walked out of the common room disappearing in the portrait.

Fred and Hermione where still staring into each other, "So is that a yes?" he asked

"Yes" she replied with another kiss.

Three months later…

"So you and Fred Three months" said Ron with a surprised tone

"Yes" said Hermione "Not even I can believe it"

"You must be very happy" said Ron in a cynical tone which was not at all cheerful just dull and annoyed

"In fact I am Ronald" she replied

"Alright" said Ron "Don't call me that"

"Ronald" said Hermione

"Her-mi-on-ee" he said really slowly and in a squeaky voice

"Ronald!" she said loudly

"HER-MI-ON-EE" Ron said even louder

"Will you guys stop it" said Harry who was trying to concentrate on his A History book which they had an exam soon and he hadn't been studying because he's been too busy practising his patronus in his spare time that he hadn't made enough time to actually study.

"So have you got dates for the Yule ball?" asked Hermione to Harry and Ron

"Yes" said Ron sounding snobby

"Patil twins" said Harry

Hermione was so excited that Her third month anniversary she was going to spend it with Fred dressed up in a tuxedo and have a great time at the Yule ball.

Later that night…

Hermione stood behind the doors of the Great Hall and suddenly she felt a shiver running down her spine, she couldn't walk down those steps by herself with everyone looking at her, she peeked over and saw Harry, Ron, Parvati and Padma with Fred. Then she suddenly felt a push of courage and walked out and walked down the steps everyone looked at her stunned by her beautiful dress and the transformation but Hermione forgot about everyone when she saw Fred it was as if they where alone by themselves.

"You look beautiful" he whispered

"Thanks, you look amazing too" she kissed him lightly on the lips and they headed off to the dance floor where already some people where dancing, Hermione danced with Fred through three songs in a row then he offered to get her a drink, and she walked over to Harry and Ron

"You two look like you're having a good time" she said sarcastically looking at the two of them sitting looking rather bored

"Well sorry we are not all excited about some stupid dace" Ron said angrily

Hermione shocked at his response stood away, Fred came back with the drinks.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw she was almost crying

"Nothing…Ron's just been a jerk" said Hermione

"What? He wont treat my girlfriend that way" Fred stood in front of Ron "What the hell did you say to Hermione?"

"What do you care?" Ron replied "Its not like you should butt in everything she does or people tell her, its not your business"

"It is my business when people make her cry you idiot" Fred picked him up by his vest

"Let go of me Fred" Ron said in a warning voice.

Fred pushed him closer, took out his wand and pointed it at Ron's neck "Next time I'll crush your face" Gave him a warned look and walked away

Fred took Hermione by the arm into the third floor halls,

"Thank you Fred" she said sincerely

"That jerk thinks he can do whatever he wants" said Fred "But lets forget about him, I have a surprise for you"

He told Hermione to close her eyes and to make sure she wouldn't peek he covered her eyes with his hands and walked her up an astronomy tower once they entered the very top of it he uncovered her eyes and what she saw let her shocked, her heart skipped a beat when she saw a room filled with candles and in the centre was a blanket with a picnic basket in the centre the ceiling was enchanted to make it look like the outside just like the Great hall and it gave an impression that it was snowing inside but the fire in the room kept the room warm.

"Fred…this is….amazing" she said

"I thought you'd like it" he replied smiling

"No Fred this is the best thing anyone has done for me" she looked at him and kissed him like never before.

They slowly laid down onto the blanket and pushed the basket to a side and began tearing at each other's clothes.

Somewhere else in the castle…

"Mark this is serious" said Ginny taking him into an empty classroom

"What's wrong babe?" Mark asked suspicious

"Okay I don't know how to tell you this but…" her voice faded away and she sat in a chair

Mark sat in the one next to her "You can tell me"

"I'm…pregnant"

**And all hell breaks loose, Hermione loosing her virginity to Fred and Ginny pregnant **

**: O wow! Right? **

**So I thought, I should ended it somewhat dramatically…**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing and I will post the next chapter soon…**

**Stay tuned to know how will Ron react when he finds out…. and what will happen when someone gets in between Hermione and Fred's relationship….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am so happy and thank you so much…**

**So here is chapter 4, enjoy…**

"What?" said Mark panicked

"We have to sort it out, Mark and to do that we need to calm down" Said Ginny

"What do you mean calm down?" Mark was ballistic "There is something growing inside you right now" walking around in circles nervously

"Its not a _something _Mark it's a human being and its ours so we have to think of something" Said Ginny firmly

"God!" Mark said sitting down putting his hands in his head "This can't be happening"

"Mark, you are not the one who will be carrying the baby around with you" said Ginny trying to calm him down

"I'm sorry" he said after minutes of silence, this was the first time Ginny saw him look so vulnerable, she always thought of him as a tough Quidditch player, now she knew who he really was.

"It's okay, I was there too" said Ginny "We share the blame"

"How far along are you?" Mark asked

"Eight weeks" she replied looking at him

"I will stick by your side until the end" Mark said "I promise"

In the morning…

Hermione was asleep her head rested in Fred's bare chest both covered by a single blanket that covered some old instruments in the Astronomy tower, which had been charmed not to gather dust so it was clean, the two of them breathing at the same pace making everything so silent and peaceful.

"You can put it them in there" said Professor Snape to Filch taking him to the abandoned astronomy tower to store some old equipment from an empty classroom that was been turned into another divinations room.

Snape assuming it was empty walked up the stairs.

Hermione, as she listened to Fred's heartbeat, suddenly heard the steps coming from the stairs and panicked, "Fred" she whispered, he didn't move "Fred!" she said a bit louder Then Fred woke up puzzled "Someone's coming" said Hermione

The two of them stood up and looked for a place to hide and saw an empty wardrobe, they jumped in quickly but they didn't have enough time to take their clothes from the ground they just got in hoping who ever came wouldn't catch them.

"Be careful with that" Snape said loudly as Filch banged the equipment up the stairs.

Snape walked into the empty room and saw the almost-burnt out candles all around the room and then his eyes fixed on the clothes that laid around the room.

"Shit" said Fred to himself.

Snape took out his wand and walked closer into the room as he scanned the room he noticed a wardrobe, slowly he walked towards it. He grabbed the wardrobe handle and swung the door open, there he saw it was empty all that was inside where fabrics and sowing equipment, Snape looked around the room and showed Filch where to set down what they brought with them, and they left.

Hermione and Fred stood out from the wardrobe at the back of the room, which was not the one Snape had looked at, luckily!

"that was close" said Fred taking his clothes and dressing

"I agree" Hermione did the same

The two of them hurried down the stairs and where stopped by someone, "But not close enough" said Snape, staring back at him the two teenagers covered by a sheet, who Snape recognised.

"Granger and Weasley?" he said almost surprised "I always thought you'd go for the other Weasley"

Hermione and Fred looked at each other and back to Snape, "Follow me, I couldn't have thought of a better way to disturb McGonagall myself"

They followed Snape into McGonagall's office, where he knocked walked inside and after a few minutes he let the two of them inside.

"I'd like to speak to Ms Granger first" McGonagall said to Fred, so he stepped out of the office and waited outside. "Sit" McGonagall instructed to her.

Hermione did as she was told, "This is…disgraceful to put it in the best possible way" said McGonagall

Hermione didn't dare to look up she knew she was in great trouble, "I wouldn't have ever thought that you my best Gryffindor student would do such an outrageous thing"

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" McGonagall asked

"Whatever punishment you'd give me I will accept it, I deserve it" she said shamefully

"At least I know you are aware of your terrible behaviour" said McGonagall

After talking to Fred McGonagall gave them both detention for three weeks as well as extra assignment form herself and Snape for a month, that and a hundred points away, each!

All that after the Christmas holidays.

"Hermione" said Harry when he saw her coming through the halls "where were you all night, we never saw you come back after the dance"

"I spent the night with Fre-" she thought of what she was about to say "Friends"

Harry wasn't convinced "You alright? you seem upset"

"No I'm fine just didn't have a great sleep" said Hermione "so what did you do after the Ball?"

"Well Ron got hammered so he spent all night throwing up in the bathroom-"

"I didn't ask about Ron I asked about you" said Hermione annoyed

"Nothing I just went back to the common room and took care of Ro-" he cleared his throat "him"

"Alright" said Hermione "Any sign of Ginny?"

"No" said Harry "Last time I saw her she was leaving with that guy…Mark…Was it?"

Hermione thought about it, Ginny couldn't have slept with Mark, she was smarter than that, although she couldn't say she was the best person to criticise anyone at the moment, so she just thought that they left to talk…that's right to talk, Hermione tried to convince herself.

Two days later, Christmas holidays, Hermione and Harry were going to spend their holidays with the Weasleys.

When they arrived there Hermione and Ginny went straight to Ginny's room because she said that she needed to talk to Hermione and it was important.

"What is it?" said Hermione sitting on Ginny's bed

"Alright please don't be mad or go all crazy on my and promise you will not tell anyone about this" said Ginny

"Well tell me and then I will decide" said Hermione

"No I need you to promise now" said Ginny

"Okay fine I promise" said Hermione "Cross my heart"

"Alright…" Ginny couldn't find the words to say it

"Spill it Ginny" said Hermione concerned

"I'm…pregnant" Ginny looked away

Hermione was dumbfounded and shocked, with no words.

After fifteen quiet minutes, Hermione finally said something

"What the hell where you thinking Ginny!"

"I know I'm sorry I was so stupid"

"Yes you were so stupid" Hermione was angry

Ginny's looked reminded her of how she felt when McGonagall was giving out to her.

"I'm sorry Ginny" said Hermione as she sat down beside Ginny and wrapping her arms around her "Mark is the father right?"

Ginny stayed silent

"Ginny!" said Hermione shocked

"Yes Mark is the father what do you think I am" said Ginny

"Sorry just you didn't answer" said Hermione "I thought-"

"yes I know what you thought" Ginny said

"You have to tell your parents" said Hermione firmly

"I know, but I cant" said Ginny "Mum is going to go crazy!"

"You should have thought about it before you slept with Mark" said Hermione "With no protection"

Ginny was thinking about it but her mother was not completely her reason why she didn't want to tell her family, it was her brothers, all of them not just Ron Fred and George.

Percy, Charley and Bill as well, they would all be home for the holidays.

After Dinner…

Ginny was ready to tell her parents but as soon as she walked into the sitting room she felt guilty and horribly bad so she walked back into the kitchen where Hermione was.

"Go Ginny" Hermione was standing with her arms crossed in front of her, to stop her from going away.

"Hermione I can't" she started crying "I can't"

They both went back into her room where Hermione consoled her until Ginny fell asleep.

Hermione slept on a bed that was in the spare room beside Ginny's.

Hermione felt a touch from lips into hers when she opened her eyes saw it was Fred and she kissed him deeply, they came closer to each other, Fred got onto the bed, "I thought I'd keep you company" he said

Both of them fell asleep together, Fred wrapped his arms around her, when Hermione closed her eyes she was left with a big smile on her face.

**So there you have chapter four done and next comes chapter 5...**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens to Ginny…**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I understand people think that 14 is very young to get pregnant and I understand that but this could be a lesson for the younger reader's and Ginny's situation is based on my best friend Sam's story when she got pregnant at 14 now 17 and she helped me to write the fan fiction of course all the typing was me ….lol…**

**So basically don't take it too seriously as if I'm doing it to make fun but it is actually someone close to me went through and basically the family and friends reactions where what I saw and experienced with Sam.**

**So Ginny is actually 14 I know I got all the ages mixed up so Hermione is 15 and Fred is 16 just to clarify**

**So Here it is Chapter 5 ….**

"Fred?" called Molly Weasley

Hermione woke up at the sound of her voice and pushed Fred off the bed

"Fred!" she called again

So Fred crawled under the bed, to hide.

There was a knock in the door "Come in" said Hermione

"Have you seen Fred, dear?" Molly asked

"No haven't seen him anywhere" she lied but smiled

"Alright" Molly said "Breakfast is on the table" and she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Fred was ready to come out but someone came in after molly, it was Ginny.

"Hermione I think I'm ready" said Ginny "I think I will tell them today"

Hermione began to make her signals to not say anything but Ginny didn't get what she was trying to say "I don't know how they are going to react when I tell them I'm pregnant"

Hermione closed her eyes hoping that Fred hadn't hear that but it looked like he had because he got out of under the bed and stood still, pale like a ghost looking at Ginny "What did you say?" he asked gently

"Fred what where you doing the-"

"What did you say!" he interrupted sharply

"Fred Listen don't get mad" Hermione grabbed his arm trying to console him but he pulled it away

"You knew she was pregnant and you didn't tell me?" He said

"I only found out yesterday" said Hermione

"So a whole day" said Fred angrily "Who is the father?"

"Mark" Ginny said

"I'm going to kill him when we go back" Said Fred angry walking away

"Fred" said Hermione walking in front of Fred stopping him from leaving "Don't tell anyone"

Fred looked at Ginny and Back to Hermione and back to Ginny "You have until Dinner to tell them or else I will" he slid out of the room

Hermione put her hands in her head.

Later on after Dinner…

Hermione was upstairs with Harry in the spare bedroom sitting beside one another, everything was suddenly quiet and Hermione knew Ginny was telling them, twenty whole minutes of complete silence…

"I'm Pregnant" said Ginny with tears streaming down her face.

Molly Weasley collapsed in the sofa as so did Arthur, Percy and Bill who where busy playing a game of hand-wrestling suddenly turned shocked they looked even worse than Molly and Arthur.

Grandparents Weasley looked curiously and puzzled at Ginny

George just dropped his cake and Charlie's cup smashed as it hit the ground.

"Anyon' want som' apple tar'" said Ron as he walked into the room with his mouth full and a plate of apple tart all of a sudden he stopped wondering what happened.

"You're what?" Molly then asked

"Mum I'm sorry" she said innocently but it was too late everyone began to get angry specially Molly, Fred, Percy, Bill and George.

Arthur and Ron were still in shock, Charlie just felt awkward, .

"I feel sorry for Ginny" said Hermione

"So do I, but there is not much we can do" said Harry "Just stay here and wait"

"I guess" Hermione replied

"You are an ignorant, spoiled, child who needs to mature!" Molly shouted

"I am not a child Mother!" Ginny Yelled back "I mature"

"Mature enough to get Knocked up" Molly shouted again

"What age where you when you had Bill?" Ginny replied in a shriek "What was that?…oh yeah Seventeen!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that" said Arthur trying to get into the argument but both Molly and Ginny gave him a warning look so he stepped away

"Seventeen is way different than fourteen" Molly shouted "You are a child whether you accept it or not"

"I… am…not…a child!" Ginny screeched

"So a phoenix can live for millions of years as long as when they die its ashes would not get separated, because if it did then the phoenix would not be able to rise again" Hermione explained to Harry

"Interesting" he replied "So what happens when two phoenixes die at the same time?"

"If you had taken care of your child better then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant" Arthur shouted at molly

"Not a child" Ginny said to herself almost as they where too busy shouting

"What do you mean if I had taken care of her better" Molly screamed "I take care of seven children isn't that enough for you while you go off to play with your Muggle toys"

"If you must know my profession requires a lot of skill and dedication thank you very much"

Arthur defended himself

"No it requires a lazy ass, that has nothing better to do" Molly shouted

"This isn't about my work this is about her with no principles or morals to control herself" said Arthur

"What?" Molly said shocked "You are the one example of no moralities or principles"

"a Hundred and three, a hundred and four, a hundred and five, a hundred and six, a hundred and seven" Harry was counting while he hit the wall with a rubber ball

While Hermione read a book that she found on the shelves in the room.

Molly sat quietly in the couch with Ginny beside her and Arthur on the other side the three of them looking in different directions while The rest of the Weasleys sat on the other sofa doing the exact same thing.

Harry and Hermione stared into each other's eyes.

"Two minutes" said Harry

They where practicing Staring competition and they had been staring for two minutes straight, but Harry was the one who couldn't stay that long

"Crap" he laughed

"See I told you I am better " Hermione teased

"This prove that you are as bad as a mother as I was" said Grandma Weasley to Molly

"Excuse me?" Molly replied

"I couldn't control Arthur and You to stop having sex and then you got knocked up and from there you wouldn't stop popping" Grandma Weasley sounding disappointed

"I am not a bad mother" Molly defended herself

"Of course you're not dear, keep on lying to yourself that will make it all better" Grandma Weasley walked into the kitchen with Molly following her

After arguing for hours everyone headed off to sleep, everyone but molly who asked to be alone.

Everyone including Hermione and Harry had gone to sleep

The Tension was still in the air and everyone went to sleep still feeling sticky about the situation.

Ginny was in her room alone looking in the mirror thinking of in a few weeks it would begin to show her bump. Maybe now she was maturing

And then at that moment she realised the most important thing of maturity

"I'm going to be a mother"

**There we go…**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing…**

**Thanks for reading…**

**Stay tuned for later chapters…**

**: )**


	6. Chapter 6

**My poor grammar is due to my stress of updating regularly but from now on I'll try to write properly.**

**And a huge thanks to all those who reviewed and added to Story alerts…**

**Okay I felt that I've gone off tracks a little bit so now back to Hermione…**

**Chap 6...**

After detention with Professor McGonagall, Hermione decided to talk to Fred ever since they've got back to Hogwarts he had been avoiding Hermione, but this was her chance of confronting Fred.

"Fred" Hermione called, he continued walking without even looking back

"Fred!" she shouted

Fred stopped and turned around "What?" he replied

"You've been avoiding me Fred, please lets talk" she said

"What is there to talk about?" Fred sighed "You decided not tell me that Ginny was pregnant and that was something that you should have told me"

"I didn't want to be the one who told you" said Hermione "But I should have, you are right please forgive me"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can" he looked into her eyes, "And I don't think I can continue with you like this" he turned around and left, leaving Hermione heartbroken

As she stood, in the middle of the hall she remembered all the good memories with Fred, but they faded away one by one with every tear that rolled down her cheek.

Not knowing what to do, Hermione just ran as fast as she could, she didn't care where or why.

She reached the lake on the other side of the castle she sat by a huge tree resting just meters from the water, the tree was old but big enough to cover her from any passers by.

She kept crying, which made her even more upset and so she would cry even more.

Someone walked around the woods near the lake, Hermione heard the sound of leaves been crushed, she stood up slowly but as she did her feet crushed a twig that made a loud noise.

"Hermione?" a deep voice said

She turned around recognising the voice "Remus?" trying to cover up her tears.

"What are you doing here?" he asked noticing her eyes where red "Were you crying?"

"No" Hermione insisted looking away "something got in my eyes"

He came closer and whispered "Hermione talk to me"

She needed someone to talk to, so she told him what happened.

"You'll be fine" said Remus wrapping his arms around her.

"how can you be sure?" she asked feeling a bit comforted by his embrace

Remus didn't reply, they both fell silent just focusing on each other's breaths and heartbeats, his was faster, more fierce, hers was softer and silent.

Hermione looked up into his eyes, she stared at them for a while, unable to understand her attraction for him at that moment.

She leaned closer to him, breathing heavily. He came closer and with one single touch their lips met.

She knew he was a great teacher but then she realised he was also a good teacher, within seconds their peck in the lips became a passionate kiss.

Hermione was loosing herself in the moment, almost too much.

But as soon as the kiss began it ended, when Hermione pulled away.

"We cant do this" she said looking away "I'm sorry"

She ran into the woods and back into the castle.

That night she couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she felt his lips on her neck and mouth.

Hermione tried to get her mind of it for a while by looking out the window. She opened the window and let the breeze into the room, she looked into the distance and barely heard a howl but she knew it was Lupin.

Then she closed the window again and laid back into her bed, she was so worn-out that she didn't even realised her eyes began to shut.

She sat under the tree by the lake with Lupin kissing passionately at twilight she could feel the heat from his body on her.

With every kiss she felt her heart skipped a beat.

With every breath she felt closer to him.

With every touch she felt like she was lost in the clouds.

He would kiss her neck slowly yet passionately, he would grab her back to maintain her firm against his body, he would clasp his neck with her hands, barely able to control herself.

Then with his left hand he move her hair back away from her face, with his left hand he would make a trail around her body with his lips kissing every part that he touched.

Then he stopped looking at her contemplating her beauty, she was ready and so was he.

"I'll take care of you" he whispered

Then he was ready to enter her Hermione's heart beat was racing, her breathing became even heavier she closed her eyes waiting for that magical moment…

"Hermione!"

She jumped in surprise when someone shouted her name. Then when she looked over it was Lavender.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked

"McGonagall is looking for you" Lavender said "She is not very happy"

Hermione's eyes widened "What time is it?" she said agitatedly

"Half eleven" lavender responded "She asked for you immediately"

Hermione couldn't believe she over slept and she couldn't even believe that lavender hadn't woken her up in the morning like she usually did.

Hermione got dressed and hurried to McGonagall's office, "I'm Sorry" Hermione apologised when she entered.

McGonagall gave her a signal not to speak "It's half eleven"

Hermione just looked down to the ground.

"half an hour of your detention already gone" McGonagall continued.

"I'm really sorry" Hermione said ashamed giving Fred in the corner a quick glance who was separating some parchments from McGonagall's shelves.

"Well Professor Lupin came over last night to tell me that you could help him with some work now that you have detention" McGonagall said

"Really?" Hermione asked almost sounding pleased

"I think you should join him for the rest of your detention" McGonagall told Hermione "And hurry"

Hermione hurried to Professor Lupin's office where as she suspected, he was waiting for her. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Mrs Granger come in" Lupin opened the door "We were expecting you"

When Hermione entered she saw Angelina Johnson, Parvati Patil and Draco Malfoy in his office.

She wondered why they were there, but Lupin asked her to join him in his main storage room away from the other students.

"Why did you ask McGonagall that you gave me detention?" Hermione asked once they were alone

"Well you seemed upset about Fred and I decided to make it a bit easier and it would work as I already have some people in detention" he replied

"Well thanks" Hermione said after realising that he was actually helping her not trying to get her to get closer to him after what happened near the lake.

"You better get back out there and help the others before they think that there's something going on" Remus handed her a quill and parchment "Get a box and re-write the old detention notes that are fading away and no magic!"

Hermione gave a sarcastic smile and walked out of the storage into the office to join all the others.

Draco Malfoy and Angelina Johnson both gave her an evil look a few minutes, she just ignored them because coming from Malfoy they were quite common and Angelina she was still sour since Hermione dated Fred.

After twenty minutes everyone was allowed to leave after they put the boxes away for nest week's detention.

"Mrs Granger, can I speak to you before you go?" Remus said right before she left, and waited until all the other students left the office.

Lupin came closer to Hermione, "We need to talk about what happened on the lake, Hermione"

Then at that moment Hermione went pink, after she remembered her dream form last night, he was so close, she felt a weird feeling to grab his neck and kiss him but she had to maintain herself.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked

"We can't break the teacher, student rule of no relationship" Remus took her hands "We cant risk it, my place in the school and your reputation as a great student"

"Then… what do we do…?" Hermione almost not knowing what she was saying when she looked into his brown eyes, drifting away into a dream

"I think we cant see each other any-" before he finished his sentence she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck, and they disappeared into the storage room together.

On the other side of the door Angelina Johnson peeked through the door handle hole with her eyes wide opened after listening and hearing that she was sure to get back at Hermione once and for all!

_**There you go Chapter 6 **_

_**I know it took a long time to update but at last here it is keep the reviews coming !**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and a special thanks to all those who review.**_

_**Also a great thanks to Sam who has helped me put this fan fic together.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers…**

**Chapter 7**

Dear Hermione

I'm Fine, the baby bump is beginning to appear I am very tired all the time and I hope to update you often on as much as I can and I also hope you will write to me more often because things are getting boring right now.

Love Ginny

Hermione read the letter over and over again, she was thinking to tell Ginny about her and Lupin.

But then Hermione thought of the fact that the letter could be read by Ginny's parents or even worse someone in the ministry of magic.

Hermione put the letter down when she realised someone in the was watching her from further down the Gryffindor table, of course it had to be Angelina Johnson, she ignored Angelina and tried then to focus on her books.

Angelina stood up and walked over to Hermione, "Hey Hermione" she said with a casual tone

"Hi Angelina" Hermione replied not too pleased

"So I heard a little rumour" Angelina sat across from Hermione putting down her books and leaning over to whisper to Hermione "A dirty little rumour"

"Whatever it is I can assure you its not true" said Hermione looking at Angelina

"Oh I would disagree" Said Angelina "You see the little bird who told me was very convinced"

"Okay fine spit it out" Hermione told her

"Are you sleeping with him?" Angelina leaned over a little more

"Who?" Hermione said shocked

"Lupin!" Angelina replied

"No…I mean…what?" Hermione was out of words she couldn't believe what she just said

"Come on Hermione I saw you kissing after detention" Angelina said with a mischievous face

Hermione sighed heavily and looked around her to make sure no one was listening "What do you want?"

"Nothing" Angelina straightened back on her seat

"Come on you and I both know you want something" Hermione said

"Well what can you give me?" Angelina asked "That is worth as much as this secret"

"You cant tell anyone" Hermione insisted

"I want you to do my Potions project and History homework plus charms essay" Angelina said handing her three books and parchments

"What?" Hermione said surprised "Are you crazy?"

"Alright then you better say goodbye to your little boyfriend because I don't think he'll be around much longer after I tell McGonagall" Angelina smiled and stood up grabbing back her books

"No!" Hermione blurted out, Angelina smirked and left the books on the table

"Your secret is safe with me" Angelina replied "As long as…you do this little favour for me"

Hermione cursed silently at Angelina as she left.

Harry and Ron sat in front of Hermione a few minutes after Angelina left, both of them goofing around.

"Hey Her-mi-one" said Ron happily which made Hermione irritated

"Shut up Ron" said Hermione

"Sorry just trying to be fun" Ron looked away

"Hey what are you doing?" Harry said

"Homework" Hermione didn't even look up at Harry

Harry gave Ron a sign and the two of them left without saying a word to Hermione.

She felt a little guilty as they were not the ones she was angry with.

After finishing most of Angelina's homework and hers she fell asleep in the common room couch.

Harry walked into the common room and noticed Hermione was asleep so he covered her with a blanket that he found in one of the chairs in the common room.

The next day Hermione was so tired from finishing all the assignments adding on Angelina's and yet she had to go to Detention with Angelina and Draco Malfoy and Lupin was going to be there of course.

She sat at the back with Draco fixing the boxes that they'd left on the last detention, accidentally when Hermione stood up she knocked over a pile of boxes with finished parchments and they mixed with the ones that they were doing

"What's wrong with you Granger" Draco said

"Like you are any better you knocked the pile of ink last detention" Hermione said

"Whatever" Draco said walking away from the pile "Detention is over" he demanded Lupin

"Alright you can leave when you finish picking them up" said Remus "Hermione can I speak to you in private?"

Hermione looked at Angelina who's expression changed from annoyance to curiousness when she heard the words 'in private'

Once they were in the storage area Lupin kissed Hermione deeply, she separated from him moments after.

"Hermione?" he asked concerned

"Angelina knows" Hermione replied

"She knows?" Lupin was shocked

"Yes she was eavesdropping and saw us kissing" Hermione replied anxiously

Lupin smiled, he could see her vulnerability and child like character coming out now, after he always saw her as the smart young woman who knew how to deal with everything, but now she just seemed like the simple young girl he always knew she was.

He kissed her and brought her into a dark spot in the room where he kept her close to his body making her feel safe.

"Don't worry Hermione you'll find a way to get through this you always do" Remus said.

After a few months Hermione received more and more letters from Ginny telling her about the pregnancy and her parents and how much she missed Hermione.

Lupin and Hermione kept their relationship as low key as they could and even Hermione convinced Angelina that they weren't together anymore and that their 'fling' was over, Angelina threatened to tell on them but Hermione came to the conclusion that Angelina wouldn't be able to back up her accusations to any teacher as Angelina had just seen them and had no real evidence.

Hermione focused more and more on her studies and had little time to spend with Lupin and he himself was too busy.

One night when they sneaked together after a passionate night, Lupin had said the words that Hermione longed to hear

"I love you"

**Okay there is Chapter 7 I know it didn't have much in it, but I ran out of much to say although I am waiting for next chapter for something big so if any suggestions please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione went to spend two week holiday with The Weasleys, Fred and Hermione hadn't had eye contact or even been in the same room together.

Ginny was almost nine months pregnant and her stomach was like a large football under her pregnancy clothing.

Hermione walked out of her room into the bathroom to wash her face before going downstairs to have breakfast.

Hermione splashed her face with water and grabbed a towel to dry it with, as she walked out of the room she didn't notice someone walking towards her and she bumped into Fred.

They both fell over and they ended up on top of each other.

"Sorry" said Hermione without noticing who it was but as she raised her head she saw it was Fred and she quickly jumped away, blushing. He stood up and said "Are you alright?"

She nodded and turned away walking towards the stairs.

As she walked down Hermione noticed Ginny sitting in the table beside Harry and George, Ginny smiled at Hermione.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were at the ministry of magic, Ron was still angry at Ginny and would barely speak to her and spend most of his time outside flying on his broomstick.

"Hey" Hermione smiled and sat at the table in the seat across Ginny's where there was an empty plate.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said happily eating her scrambled eggs when Hermione sat down on her empty plate appeared her favourite breakfast, an omelette with toast and mashed potatoes.

Hermione started eating, "So did you sleep well last night?" asked Ginny to Hermione

"Yeah, actually" Hermione replied then thoughtfully turned to Harry, "Harry could you give us a bit of privacy?"

Harry nodded and walked outside with Ron, Ginny looked concerned by Hermione's tone of voice when she asked Harry to leave.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked

"Well, I need to tell you something" Hermione replied "But I think we should go somewhere more private"

Ginny agreed and they both went upstairs to Ginny's room, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm seeing someone" said Hermione sounding almost relieved to get it out "Someone I shouldn't"

"Who?" Ginny asked curious "is it a student?"

"No" Hermione shock her head and looked away blushing little

"Then who….is it Snape?" Ginny asked alarmed

"No…no it isn't Snape" Said Hermione "But you're close"

"A teacher?" Ginny asked and Hermione responded with a nod "Come on 'Mione just tell me"

"Its Remus Lupin"

Ginny's eyes widened, she could not believe it, Hermione and Lupin "You are joking right?"

"No" Hermione said "I am completely serious"

"Hermione He is a teacher" Ginny said "You cant date him"

"And you are the one to tell me what is right or wrong, as far as I can see you are no goody two shoes" Hermione relied but regretting her tone and the words she'd said when she noticed that Ginny was a little hurt by her comment "I'm sorry Gin I shouldn't have said that"

"Its okay" Ginny replied "Why would you listen to the knocked up Ginny"

"Ginny" Hermione sighed "I didn't mean it I'm sorry"

Ginny stood up and walked around, "but you've never…"

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled

"You know…" Ginny "Slept together"

Hermione fell silent which basically answered Ginny's question, "Oh my god Hermione I thought you were the sensible one"

"Listen I am aware of the situation and I know its not perfect but…"

"Come on Hermione if anyone found out you'd be in serious trouble and you could put his job in jeopardy as well as your reputation"

Hermione looked around the room thinking a few days ago she began feeling a little concerned that if any faculty member became aware of the situation things would get messy and she began thinking about breaking her relationship with Lupin, although he made her so happy and she made him so happy and she loved him, not only because he was mature and knew what he was doing the risks were too high, she didn't know what to do, this was her breaking point it was ether love or shatter of both their lives.

"I need help" Hermione said desperate "I don't know what to do, im going crazy"

"Okay think about what would happen if Dumbledore found out or the ministry of magic, he would loose his job, or even worse be charged for been with a minor and also don't forget your sexual activity which he could end up in Azkaban for and also imagine what Harry would think and do when he finds out his favourite teacher is also screwing his best friend it would destroy him" Ginny raised some very good points but in Hermione's head she could only picture the magical moments she had with Lupin every second she had enjoyed and every second she was apart from him she wanted to be in his arms for him to hold her, embrace her and take her away from the madness of reality, she just wanted a kiss one of those that made her stomach fill with butterflies when his soft lips met against her, when his fingers explored around her body feeling when his eyes met hers making her feel like she'd fallen into a deep ocean, and when their bodies touched naked against each other it made her feel the safest she could feel, she felt something that she'd never felt before a rare sensation that made her hold on to him and wanting to never let go something that as far as she knew, she wouldn't get to experience again.

What could she choose chaos or tenderness, love or disaster, happiness or sadness?

Then she thought of those three words, those three single words that made her heart skip a beat those words that she'd never heard form a boy before the words that she wanted to hear again and again "I love you" she mimicked with her lips thinking of Lupin.

"So what will it be Hermione?" Ginny asked

"He'll be leaving after the summer" Hermione said "and wont come back again, I think then is the time to say goodbye, I'm not ready yet"

There was a awkward silence that lasted a good ten minutes while the two girls gathered their thoughts.

"Have you heard from mark?" asked Hermione

"Yes he writes every now and then but he seems to be too busy to answer letter right away it takes him almost a week to anwar one letter, but he stopped in the last two months I haven't heard from him"

"So that means he isn't going to be part of the child's life?" Hermione asked

"I guess not" Ginny said sadly

"What's going to happen when you have the baby?"

"Oh…yeah I didn't tell you" Ginny said "I'm giving it up for adoption"

"What?" Hermione asked shocked "Really?"

"Yes Hermione I'm not ready to be a mum and the couple that we found are great they're in their early thirties with great jobs and a good house"

"But have you thought about that it would be like to give away your child…are you sure?"

"Hermione I cant raise a kid, I can barely look out for myself it would be better off with this family than it would ever be with me" Ginny replied "We already done all the arrangements and mum and dad agreed as soon as I have the baby its gone"

Hermione looked a little shocked with angst, but there wasn't anything she could do or say Ginny looked convinced and she was going to go ahead with it.

Then out of nowhere there was a dripping sound and the floor became wet under Ginny's feet "Shit! my water broke"


End file.
